Something Wicked
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: A dangerous monstrosity is stalking the zoo at night. It's race against time to solve this conundrum before it results in fatality. Skipper/Julien (Skiju) Multi-Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Just short of the zoo opening for the day, Marlene climbs down into the penguins' HQ. Her eyes are wide. She grabs onto the first penguin in her path.

"Skipper! You guys! You have to see this…"

She takes them to Joey's habitat. He's laying on his side, labored breaths escaping him. There are deep claw marks scored on his back.

Skipper demands, "What happened here?"

Marlene shakes her head. "I have no idea."

Joey looks at them, his pained, fearful expression unfamiliar on the unusually aggressive and cocky marsupial. His eyes land on Skipper in particular.

"Please. I'm - I'm sorry for the walloping I gave ya. Don't send that monster after me again!" He shudders and falls still. He's breathing, but his eyes are shut. Skipper gestures at Rico. He goes over and nudges Joey. He's out cold.

Yesterday, Skipper recalls, he heard that Joey's ball had deflated again. During his attempt to fix it, Joey had attacked him. He'd sprained his wing - an accident that occured in his dangerous maneuver to get away. It wasn't entirely Joey's fault.

It's not a leap for him to believe Skipper would hold a grudge. Skipper doesn't usually have others do his dirty work, not that his work is ever dirty. He would only take Joey on man to man, if such a thing weren't incredibly stupid.

Everyone is staring at him though.

"What? You don't seriously think I'd pay someone to beat him up? I'm not some kind of pathetic sore loser," Skipper grumbles. Whatever animal was capable of this, Skipper can't imagine. It gives him a chill through his spine.

Joey is known for his temper and unrestrained brute force, as well as his aptitude for kicking. No animal he knows of currently in the zoo can take him on. Even the gorillas simply don't have the skill - they could probably hold their own against his onslaught, but to cause such damage in return? Meanwhile, the polar bear has the claws, but his personality doesn't match.

Skipper cautiously moves closer to Joey to examine his wounds, and the area around him. Skipper finds there are marks on his muzzle as well, and his left arm is broken. Curiously, and perhaps not coincidentally, Skipper's left flipper had been the one Joey injured. The zookeeper will be in soon, and she'll take him to the vet right away. There's no threat of infection yet.

"They're definitely claw marks, not teeth. The shape and depth suggests something mammalian, but an animal that's more defensive than predatory in attack style."

Kowalski notes, "Shouldn't the mark placement suggest an ambush predator?"

"Yes but predators usually go for the throat - to kill, for the muzzle - to suffocate, or for the legs - to prevent escape." Skipper continues, "From what I can tell, even with minimal information - the culprit allowed Joey to take the first shot. He's rash and reckless - the culprit used this to his advantage, to evade Joey. He struck him in the back. Stunned, Joey may have still struggled while his arm was broken, resulting in being struck in the face as a defensive on the part of the culprit."

Marlene comments, "Wow. I can't believe you got all that from… just this."

Skipper shrugs. "It's an educated guess, combined with my gut feelings."

"That's humble of you sir," Private remarks. Skipper nods to him.

"In any case - a further investigation is necessary. We still don't know who could have done this, why they did it, or where they went. Hopefully, if they plan to strike again, we'll be a step ahead."

Kowalski asks, "Should we call an emergency meeting?"

Skipper replies, "I think we should keep this hush for now. We don't want to cause a panic that the culprit could use for cover."

The penguins return to the base. Private turns on the television, while Rico latches onto his doll. There's not much they can do at the moment. Kowalski retreats to his lab after organizing his notes. Meanwhile, Skipper pores over them.

As he does, something keeps nagging him in the back of his mind.

Joey is a nuisance, but even Julien knows better to mess with him after the whole battery debacle. To Skipper it seems as if the attacker knew his opponent. It's also rather odd the nature of his injuries - the claw marks are obviously incidental by how haphazard they are, but the broken arm suggests a level of deliberation.

His flipper was strained due to him him landing on it wrong - his own weight was the cause. Joey's arm is also broken in a way that the culprit would have done it by slamming him down - ultimately using Joey's own body mass against him.

So far, four suspects come to mind.

The most obvious:

A - Ted the polar bear. He has the size, the claws, and the potential brute strength necessary. His disposition doesn't match nor is he likely to have the motive to get revenge on Skipper's behalf. They're not particularly close. However, for the personality, he's seen mammals in the zoo lose their minds in prior events.

B - Marlene's wild side. Despite their reconciliation, a regression would be possible. It could be someone's tampering, even Kowalski, who could be unaware it's his fault. As to why she would attack Joey - revenge could be there. She did save his life once, and they're friends. Her wild side may have just taken a step further.

C - Someone from outside the zoo, such as Dr. Blowhole, could for some reason be responsible. Motive gets further foggier. However, he's been off the mark before, in believing Julien was his best friend.

Technically, they've grown closer lately - but that's not the point. Blowhole is smart, but he's not always clever.

It could also be someone he doesn't know - a new foe. It could be an old foe, such as Hans, Clemson, or Savio, someone like that, who has a powerful friend. As to why they would attack Joey, Skipper can't figure. Might be the whole 'revenge' motive is in his head, a mere coincidence after all. Joey could have made an enemy somehow, or he only got in the way - was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They may have dragged him back to his habitat to hide the real crime scene.

The kangaroo needs to be questioned.

D - Julien

He stares at the notepad, in disbelief he's added a drawing of the lemur king. There has to be an impossible answer - for when all logic fails, one must have the most absurd possibility to turn to - one can never know.

Still, it's incredibly far fetched. In some ways it's the easiest answer. Julien's been known to be dramatic, to go to extremes. He appears to think of Skipper as a close friend. He has the possible motive, he just lacks the obvious means.

Skipper's gut tells him not to rule Julien out. He doesn't erase the image.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day continues quietly. Joey stays at the vet, but the report on his condition is that it hasn't worsened, and he's on the mend. Skipper convinces Marlene to spread the rumor of a rabid animal that's been detained after the incident.

All is peaceful on enemy fronts. Hans, Savio, and Clemson are still doing time for the crime at Hoboken, Dr. Blowhole is rebuilding and not on the move yet. He can't find any signs of visitors, though that doesn't necessarily an unknown enemy doesn't know how to cover their tracks.

Skipper spends most of the day pacing in the HQ, unable to wrap his brain around this. Just before nightfall, Joey is returned to his habitat. His grace period is over. The penguins make haste to his habitat. Skipper glances as they pass Julien's habitat, which is already pumping with music. He gets caught up for a minute too long, watching Julien in the faded light as his hips swing to beat.

Julien catches his eye - a brief, scorching moment - and a soft smile appears on his features. He disguises it, throwing back his head and laughing after Maurice speaks beside him. Skipper's heart speeds up a little. For a brief moment, he considers shirking responsibility and joining him.

Kowalski nudges him. "What are you looking at?"

Skipper ignores his question and belly slides ahead. It probably serves to make him look guilty of his ogling session, but he has bigger concerns. He notes that Joey is keeping a sharp eye out, checking behind his tree and such.

"We need every detail of your attack, pronto."

Marlene appears suddenly. "Whoa you guys, can't you give him time to rest? I'm sure the experience was traumatizing -"

"Traumatized? I ain't traumatized you pint-sized aquatic wombat -"

"Who are you calling pint-sized? You know what, nevermind," Marlene barks. "You try to be nice… and you get lip."

Skipper sighs. "Well? What happened marsupial?"

"Well, I was just minding my business see. Hopping 'round, doing my thing. What do you know next thing? This growling shadow with an attitude pops in, comin' into my territory like it owns the place."

"Could you be more descriptive?"

"Let's see… snarling… big teeth and claws, fuzzy, and eyes were yellow - orange - maybe red - ah it was dark 'ight. It hassles me what for with its spitting. I was gonna give it a proper beat down, I was, but it dodges like it pulled some voodoo magic and read my mind. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground bleeding and arm feeling caught in a brush fire."

Skipper decides not to push for further description. If it was dark, Joey's mind may attempt to deliver information not true to fill the voids. He wants it as honest as possible.

"Did he or she say anything?"

"Ya bet it did - said your name, 'bout three to five times I say I don't know. I was busy trying to not end up as dinner."

This changes very little about his suspect list. Since it was dark and Joey was probably frightened - nevermind his denial, he was certainly terrified when they first saw him - his descriptions may be exaggerated, and he doesn't have a clear grasp on the eye color.

It makes one thing obvious - Skipper is involved somehow. If it's not revenge for Joey hurting Skipper, then they're somehow using Joey to get to Skipper. Perhaps, they're trying to scare him. Blowhole and Hans know that wouldn't work, so it could be someone new.

Private chimes in, "Are you really alright?"

Joey's eyes widen for a second. Pure terror melts into his expression. A moment later, it's gone, replaced with a fierce look. "Tell ya what, it ain't gonna catch me off guard again. I'll take care of it I will, if it dares show its ugly mug 'ere again."

Skipper taps his foot. The penguins retreat and huddle together.

"Whoever this is, however that he might hide it, they spooked Joey. Anyone who could accomplish that is definitely dangerous. We'll have to be on tippy toes, men. Private may not survive."

Private's swallow is audible. "Maybe it was just a mistake?"

"Oh, sweet, naive Private."

"I wonder what this creature of the night wants with you, Skipper," Kowalski muses.

"It's possible it could be revenge on my behalf, but beyond that, I don't have a solid lead on this creature's motivation."

As though on cue, a cry rings out. They rush toward the source of the noise. To his shock, it's Hans - plain as day laying by the wall of their habitat.

"You're supposed to be at Hoboken," is the first thing out of Skipper's beak. Considering Hans' wounded state, he slightly regrets it. On the other flipper, this is his nemesis.

His injuries are even worse than Joey's. Blood pools around his body, and he's covered in scratches and bite marks. Hans reaches for him. One eye is swollen shut.

"Skipsy, help me please. We did have -" Hans coughs blood. "Good times, ja?"

Skipper and Rico dart to his side. Rico regurgitates the necessary supplies. Skipper cleans and sterilizes his wounds, then wraps him in bandages. Technically it's the job of a veterinarian, but they would lose precious time sending an alert to the vet, who's at home. Plus, it would be strange for them to find a puffin here.

They get him into the base. Skipper hopes no one else saw him. Marlene climbs down the ladder after them. Her eyes dart side to side, as though expecting the creature to jump out of the shadows at any moment. Skipper is on edge too, and Marlene's behavior unsettles him further.

"You should go home."

"I - I would feel safer here, you know. Just for now."

"Alright."

Hans starts to nod off from the pain meditation. Skipper pats his face to keep him wise. He blinks at Skipper and winces. Skipper takes a step back to give him air.

"Didn't know you had - such scary friends - Skipsy." Hans struggles to talk, gasping in between his words. The deep wounds on his neck are likely the main cause, but his emotional distress doesn't help.

"What do you mean?"

"That creature… it said your name…"

Consistency, it's something Skipper normally likes and prefers. In this case, it just causes him grim worry. He takes a deep breath. He's the leader. He has to stay calm and not get disturbed.

"What happened exactly?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski hands Hans a cup of water. He nods gratefully and takes a sip. Everyone waits in quiet anticipation for his tale.

"I have been away from Hoboken for a bit. I used spare parts from the robots to build myself a decoy! You see I was seeking your help actually," Hans explains. His eyes widen at the end.

"Our help? Why?"

"Several animals - old and new - have gone missing. Clemson was the most recent - but I didn't know. There was a hologram of him left in the habitat, for who knows how long."

Skipper processes this. He will have to amend his notes with this new information. The option for being someone outside of the zoo is beginning to look more plausible. Hoboken must be the point of origin.

"What kind of new animals have you gotten at Hoboken?"

Hans starts to list them off. Most are standard - pretty harmless overall.

"- There was the Lynx, don't remember her name. She was really mean, would snarl at you just for looking. Then Savio disappeared, then the gazelle, two other antelopes, and as I said before, Clemson was the last I was aware of, but he's been gone for much longer no doubt…"

"Wait, did you say a Lynx?"

"What about it?"

"Did she ever attack anyone?"

"Uh, yes. She got into this nasty fight with a cassowary. Surprisingly, the bird took the most damage, but it did get in at least one hit I think. No one went near the lynx's habitat after that though."

Skipper rests a flipper on his shoulder. "Alright. I think I have enough for now, you should get rest."

As Hans dozes off, Skipper is in deep thought.

Lynxes are fuzzy, with gleaming eyes that could result in others mistaking the color, with deadly retractable claws, and they hunt at night. Some Lynxes could be over four feet tall walking on hind legs - as many predators do. Though Alex the lion was friendly, even an elephant would hesitate to tangle with him on a bad day.

While Joey is almost five feet, his most significant line of defense is his kicking power - if a fearsome predator almost his height could figure out how to get around that, Skipper could see him not standing a chance. Coupled with an unpleasant demeanor, it could be formidable.

There's one thing that doesn't add up with most of his suspects; they're all strictly predatory with the exceptions of Marlene and Julien.

Since Marlene was with them at the time of the attack, she's ruled out. Skipper grabs his notes to make the adjustment. He also circles the drawing of himself with the injured flipper; revenge is appearing more and more probable. His gut agrees.

Skipper gets to the bottom of his suspect list, and he tries to remember if there was a significant sign that Julien was in his habitat when the attack on Hans occurred.

It hits him like a brick. The scream from Hans had been crystal clear, not garbled by the pounding of vocals, bass, and various instruments. Skipper shakes the idea away for now; Julien has blunt nails, with small jaws and mostly dull teeth. Even if he's somehow in charge of these attacks, it's unclear who he could have hired or why on both their parts.

He could simply be mistaken that it's a prey animal. There aren't a lot of them that are large enough to be intimidating, or at least able to appear large in the dark. There aren't many equipped with claws that could do this kind of damage to flesh. He can't recall any with the right combination.

Either way, he adds the Lynx to the suspect list. He will also need to question Ted and Julien before moving on. Unfortunately, his leads may dry up after that; he has no way of getting in contact with this lynx. They may have to try to guess the next attack and stake it out. He might even resort to staging one, if they can find further proof this is a revenge spree.

He's no detective. He wishes he knew someone more qualified to puzzle this out. There's Lola his old partner, but he wouldn't be able bring himself to contact her, not yet.

Private asks, "Who is Lola?"

Skipper freezes. Did he mumble some of that out loud?

"She's a slow loris. She was this - charge I had during an operation, before I starting bringing you guys along on missions as my team. I was hired in secret by her boss. However, I was nothing but a pawn. She tricked me, I thought she was just a civilian of sorts - a princess I was protecting. She was working for the common good, but my feelings and my trust were hurt in the process."

He doesn't mention they were together. He doesn't need the humiliation of anyone else knowing how thoroughly he had fallen hard for her schemes. They're on good terms now, but he still only goes to her when he's truly beyond desperate. They've gone on some cases, but he always makes it a point to barely speak to her. It's too painful, given how different her true demeanor is from the facade she presented.

"Oh, you've never told us that," Kowalski says.

"It's in the past. And there are some things I prefer to keep close to the vest."

All of them nod.

Of course the ever perceptive Marlene says, "You loved her didn't you?"

Skipper inhales sharply. It's like a thorn shoved right into an ancient scar on his heart. "I - I was a fool, a naive fool. She made me feel - alive. I took her at face value and paid the price - she had me marked and read me like an open book. She wasn't the only mistake either."

"It happened with Blowhole - I save his life, but he grows bitter at the world and betrays me. Hans, a partner on a mission that was nothing but using me as a means to a selfish endgame. He was the last though, I swore it."

Kowalski and Rico stare at the ground, awkward. They both have some idea of the relationships Skipper truly had with each of his greatest enemies. For Private though, it's new.

"You had romantic feelings for them?"

"Yes - that were somewhat reciprocated in Blowhole's case. Hans tried to get me on his side. I'm sure you've wondered young Private, why I don't easily allow true romance in my life, and now you know. Lola was the base to the brick wall I've built."

"That's… I feel kind of sad about that Skipper," Private murmurs. "You deserve to find love -"

"I appreciate that, but I think my chance has long passed."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rises on a new day.

Skipper rubs his head as he drinks from his mug. He didn't get much sleep last night. He took the first shift to keep an eye on Hans, but still, his racing thoughts kept him awake a while longer.

He finishes his drink and sighs. Rico and Hans are at the table playing cards. Private and Kowalski remain asleep, drained from the recent events and their shifts. He leaves them be. He nods to Rico, but he doesn't acknowledge Hans' shy wave.

He has an objective. He's going to question the other animals in the zoo.

It turns into a tiring affair. Almost everyone insists on chatting, especially Roger. It's detestable, but it has to be done. Private and Kowalski finally join him while he's questioning Ted, with Kowalski. The two get into a petty argument after the interrogation and Skipper takes the chance to move his investigation to audio.

"Skipper's Log. Recently, Joey the Kangaroo and Hans the puffin have both fallen victim to a vicious attack from a mysterious assailant. So far, I know that it's most likely not a primarily predatory species, though I can't rule that out yet. It's large and furry, with gleaming gold, orange, or red eyes, menacing jaws and sharp claws."

"I just think the Doctor could benefit with a Lunacorn at his side -"

"Don't be ridiculous. They're utterly frivolous, and not to mention, fictional."

Private retaliates, "Doctor Who is fictional!"

"Is not! See - the multiverse theory -"

"Would mean Lunacorns could exist too -"

"Could you imagine the damage to the -"

Skipper rolls his eyes. He leaves the polar bear's habitat to get out of hearing range.

"Certain penguins need to focus. Anyway, my top two suspects, Marlene and Ted have been eliminated. They both have water tight alibis. Unfortunately, this leaves two options that are difficult to give consideration. The most likely is that the culprit is someone outside of the zoo, who appears to be - coincidentally or not - targeting those who have wronged me in particular."

"I have been unable to connect Joey and Hans to any other commonality. There is of course, the possibility that these attacks were completely random and rage-fueled. But that begs the question where this animal came from, and how it sneaks in and out of the zoo without being seen."

"That just leaves the final, and I do say impossible option. The one and only King Julien the 13th has the motive and lives inside the zoo but the idea is just too far-fetched. I won't forgive myself if I've somehow failed to see the truth behind the guise -"

"Ah, are you doing the talk to yourselfs? I heard my name and thought you wanted me."

Skipper is startled and drops his recording device. He heats under his feathers at the thought that Julien heard his suspicions. Outside of context, it may sound another way, that he would never have wanted the lemur to hear.

Julien cocks his hip and places a hand on it. "But then of course you are always being in want of my fabulous self. Not to fret, I'm here now."

He's lucky at this time that Julien is self-absorbed. Skipper casts a glance at the other penguins. They're still on with their nerdfest debate. He rubs his beak and lowers his head.

"Keep it down will you."

Julien sighs. "I still am not to be knowing why you're keeping this secrety."

"I told you - I'm just not ready for everyone to know until I know this is serious, that it's what I really want to do -"

"How am I to be knowing when it is the seriousness," Julien complains. "It's not fair, to like you so much and not being to shout it from the rooftops!"

Skipper picks up his recorder to avoid his accusatory gaze. "Nevermind that. I need to talk to you actually… but not here. Let's go to your habitat."

Julien appears to like this idea. He grabs Skipper's wing and leads them to his place. Skipper tugs himself free before Maurice can notice. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of them. Mort is oblivious, asleep at the bottom of the throne. Julien prances over to his boombox and prepares to turn on the music. Skipper stops him, gently grasping his wrist.

"I don't want to alarm you, but there's something serious which I must discuss."

"Oh really?" Maurice looks less than interested. He probably thinks it's another overblown commando thing. "Do tell."

Skipper replies flatly, "There's a monster rampaging through the zoo at night. So far he's attacked Joey, and Hans, who happened to incidentally be at the zoo - or perhaps it was planned somehow."

Maurice quivers. "A m-monster? Oh man…"

Julien appears curious, and he strokes his chin. "Joey is the fighty, kicking kangaroo yes? Which one is Hans being?"

"The puffin. Kind of looks like a penguin, with a bigger beak, you fought with him over me when Kowalski's invention messed with my head."

"Oh. I don't like him."

"I know - but the monster could hurt one of our friends next. He could hurt Kowalski, Marlene, Phil, Private, anyone!"

Perhaps not anyone, but he isn't certain if he should share that bit of information.

Maurice asks, "Why are you telling us?"

"A couple of reasons. First, have you seen anything suspicious?"

Maurice shrugs. "Not really."

Julien lazily cracks open a can and sips from it. It's black, with some kind of red logo obscured by the angle. It looks like an energy drink and considering his late night party tendencies, Skipper isn't surprised by the sight.

"I am not seeing anything either."

Skipper hates to do this. "Julien where were you last evening at 7:45 pm?"

"I was taking a nap on the throne, while Maurice was seeing if he could get extra fruit from the food storage -"

"How about the night before that, at 11:05?"

"I was sleeping! What is upsies with these silly questionings?"

Skipper narrows his eyes. "Can Maurice confirm? Have you been in contact with a lynx per chance? It's a large kind of spotted cat from cold regions -"

Maurice pushes him back. "What's the meaning of all this? You don't seriously think Julien is somehow responsible for these attacks?"


	5. Chapter 5

There's a heavy pause between the three. Skipper hears random shouting distance. The sun sinks below the horizon, bathing the zoo in semi-darkness. He takes a deep breath. This won't be easy. Nothing worth doing in life is usually, like facing his feelings for Julien for instance.

"I'm afraid I can't rule it out yet. I have to consider all possibilities, regardless of how outlandish they appear with bias." Skipper begs, "Please don't make this more difficult than it is already."

Julien just stares at him, speechless. Skipper would prefer him to be yelling and acting dramatic. Whenever he falls quiet like this, it's unsettling to the extreme. He would do anything to make Julien happy again.

"Look, I know you find Julien bothersome and selfish - but underneath it all he's got a good heart. He would never just assault others without a cause!"

Maurice is slightly off from the truth. Julien is a free-spirited soul bursting with boundless energy, and it's overwhelming at times. However, being with him melts away Skipper's worries, makes him feel like he can live without dragging the chains of his past around.

In his indignation, Skipper nearly confesses, right there and then, that he's started dating Julien. He forcefully yanks the urge back down. It's not the time or place. He'll have to reassure Julien on their next date.

"There may be one."

Maurice scoffs. "And what would that be?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge?!"

"He outright just stated he doesn't like Hans. The very same puffin whose caused me a lot of trouble. He's also been at odds with Joey, who sprained my flipper not long ago and trapped us in that tree a few years ago."

Maurice shakes his head. "So you think… Julien is taking vengeance… on your behalf?"

Skipper processes how ridiculous it sounds by the manner of Maurice's delivery. Julien frowns and strokes under his jaw in thought.

"Affirmative."

Maurice laughs. Julien jumps in surprise. He faces Skipper. He drops the empty can on the ground. His pupils enlarge, tears forming in his eyes. His entire demeanor shifts into sadness and a touch of frustration.

"Are you really to be believing me capable, Skipper?" His name from Julien's lips is a barely audible whisper. Guilt clenches Skipper's heart.

"No. On a personal level, I don't. But for the case, I have to be objective."

Julien folds his hands over his stomach. "I understand."

Skipper turns to Maurice. He's rubbing his eyes as his fit of hysterics slows to a stop. Julien pats him on the back.

"Can you confirm Julien's claims of his whereabouts?"

"Yes… he was asleep on his throne when I left the habitat last night, and the night before, I saw him fall asleep first."

Maurice's recount is cautious and deliberate. Something in his eyes doesn't sit right with Skipper. The deeper into these brackish waters dives, the more he wants to retreat to the surface.

"What about when you returned to the habitat? And the morning after?"

"Well…" Maurice shuffles his feet. "Julien was awake when I returned, and he had just finished taking a bath. He was acting a bit unusual…"

Maurice glances nervously at Julien. He gestures for Maurice to continue.

"He flinched when I tried to touch him. Then he said, very clearly, 'I didn't do nothing wrong, I woke up like that - it must be a prank!' and he didn't talk much the rest of the day."

"And that morning? After the first attack?"

"I found him by the wall instead of on the bouncy. His eyes were bloodshot when he opened them, and he complained of pains in his chest and ribs, but he didn't know the reason."

"Woke up like what, Ringtail?"

Julien swallows with an audible click. He stares at his hands as though he hasn't seen them before. His eyes flick between them and Skipper. He looks like he's about to be sick.

"I was - there was blood - on my mouth and on my hands. But I have no memory of where it was coming from, I swear to you!"

Maurice's eyes widen. "Have you been drinking raw geck -"

"No! I have no means to be procuring any, dummy head."

Skipper folds his flippers behind his back and paces in front of them.

"It could be that someone is framing you. Perhaps, the culprit actually has a grudge against you in particular, and wants to make you look guilty. That suggests one major option - Clemson."

"That power hungry moron?" Maurice laughs again. "He's clever, but he's full of hot air too. No way he could pull off something that complex."

Skipper stares hard at nothing. "You never know. Sometimes, you think you know someone, you expect them to behave a certain way. People can… shock you, with their capability to disguise their true intentions and abilities."

"Be that as it may… I just don't know Skipper."

"I think it's time to call in an expert."

"An expert?"

"Unfortunately."

With that, Skipper leaves the habitat. He still aches, about having to question and all but accuse Julien like that. Even his gut tells him that Julien doesn't have a cruel bone in his body, that he'd take 'revenge' in a less horrific manner.

However, he adds a quick summary of the interrogation to his log.

Then, he grabs the chimpanzees to help with the computer. Lola lives at a wildlife sanctuary, where she is often at the side of the zookeeper who handles the computing stuff. She often uses the machine, since she knows how to write and read.

He will have to swallow his pride, for the benefit of the zoo. If the big wigs hear of these attacks, it won't be good for business. The zoo may get shut down, and they'll all be transferred. While the penguins could tamper with the digital transfer papers, there's no guarantee they'll all end up together. Skipper could be separated from Rico, Kowalski, Private…. and Julien.

Not to mention, though the previous victims survived, it may have been due to their toughness. Joey is aggressive and strong and Hans is agile and trained in combat. If the creature attacks someone weaker, they may not survive.

That death would be partially on his flippers, could he have done more to prevent it. So, he's turning to his last resort, to the bane of his youth, to Lola the loris.


	6. Chapter 6

Lola arrives promptly, the next morning.

She stands neat and attentive in the penguins' habitat, arms crossed. Her big, intelligent brown eyes are on Skipper as he does introductions.

"Allow me to clarify I have this right…"

Her confident tone with the smooth underlying accent are as achingly familiar as they are grating. He stops and tucks his flippers against his sides.

"Your team consist of a starry-eyed youngster, a demolition expert and tool provider who may turn on you at any moment, and excitable scientist - whose eccentric inventions mainly fail, often resulting in explosions?"

"Affirmative."

A smile twitches at her muzzle. She circles him and glides her tail over his feathers. In deference to his budding relationship, he shoves her away. He doesn't need Julien smelling another's scent on him and getting jealous.

"You've always been one for the hard cases. Not to mention you're a sucker for the ones that are pretty, dim-witted, with a rockin' body, and a carefree lifestyle."

She winks. His insides boil at the reminder of her thorough tricks. "You forgot they need to have a _good _heart."

"There is no honor in what you did, no matter that it was for spy purposes."

"I needed you to be none the wiser. It was nothing personal, darling."

The other penguins don't appear to have words. They watch the pair, their beaks dropped open. They probably can't believe someone to speak to their Skipper this way, notwithstanding some of the zoo animals.

"So tell me where is that one anyway?"

Skipper opens his beak to give her a piece of his mind.

"Wait! Don't tell me, I want to have a guess," Lola interrupts, finishing it with an awful wheezing cackle. It's nothing like the playful, flirty giggle she had put on when she was undercover.

"You're not here to put your nose in my personal life where it doesn't belong - I need your expertise on this case."

"Right. I read all about it in your message."

She heads down into their headquarters. He reluctantly follows. He keeps his distance and his tongue as she interrogates Hans. The whole thing is uncomfortable, but he has to let her do her job and not interject his own thoughts.

Despite the briefing he gave in his message, she insists on interrogating all of the other animals too, Joey included. Even Kowalski, Rico, and Private aren't left out of questioning. At some point in the middle he steps out, and his men inform him of this later on.

"The last I have left is to question the lemurs," Lola says when she's back at the base. "Before that, I wanted to strategize. It's getting late. Should the creature attack before I can be certain of the culprit, we need to be prepared."

Skipper sits at the table and drops his head on it. He covers his eyes with his flipper and tries not to groan too loud. He may have a headache soon. Lola's investigation has barely shed any light. They're almost certain to have another victim after tonight, and they're not as close as he'd like to catching the miscreant.

There's a familiar knocking pattern on the glass behind him, just audible enough for Skipper.

He announces, "I need some fresh air."

His statement is not noticed. He climbs out of HQ to face Julien. He's perched on the fence, tail hanging, and he's dripping wet.

"What do you want, Ringtail?"

He feels bad for being snappish immediately after. It's not his fault. Lola's presence is making him batty and irritated. Julien sniffs the air and his eyes narrow. _Great._

"Surely my dearest, you haven't done the forgetting of our date?"

Skipper casts a nervous glance at the bowl covering the entrance. Someone could walk out at any moment, to hear Julien's sugar sweet affectionate tone.

"Hush. I didn't forget. There's just this - there's been a lot on my mind."

Julien crosses his arms and pouts. "I should be changing that. I will make me the only thing being on your mind! It must be being me!"

Skipper smiles at his attitude.

"We are still on for our picnic in the park yes? It is being a little late now, but I fell asleep waiting for your dumb tail feathers to move it."

"You like my tail feathers," Skipper refutes playfully. Julien hums in agreement. He tilts his head and leers at Skipper's form. It warms Skipper, and at the same time sends a shiver down his spine.

They haven't been dating long. In deciding to open a new chapter in their relationship, Julien had come clean. Though many weeks ago, it still feels fresh.

* * *

"_The truth is Skipper, I like you like you. And I cannot be making it go away!"_

"_I'm not sure I can say I feel that way exactly…"_

_Julien had drooped, all joviality evaporating from his demeanor. _

_Skipper added, "... Yet. I'm willing to give it shot, see if anything develops."_

"_Promisings?"_

"_I'll make a real effort, I swear it."_

_Skipper had skated around the truth a little. The idea of dating Julien had excited him, and that thrill hasn't faded. However, he had a plethora of hang ups from past failures and betrayals. It wouldn't be simple, but he wouldn't break Julien's heart over his own ancient issues. It was time to move forward. _

* * *

So far, the most they've done is exchange endearments, go on secret dates, and send each other prolonged stares full of pining and desire. It's very tame and loose. Commitment still terrifies him, more so than the recent scourge of this 'night creature'.

"Skip? Are you being to answer me?"

"I'll be with you. Head to the park. There's something I have to take care of first."

Julien groans. "By the time you are getting there, it will be the night times! Fine. You better hope the monster doesn't eat me, or I'll - I'll eat _you!"_

Skipper winces. Julien probably has no clue the secondary implication of his word choice. Julien leaps from the fence. He hoists the picnic basket and blanket, and he leaves for the park. Skipper returns below deck, much as he would rather follow Julien.

Lola immediately addresses him, "Kowalski and I have a plan of capture. Have you figured out what the next target could be?"

Technically, Skipper brought her to the zoo to figure things out. He doesn't mention this, as he doesn't want to start an argument with his old flame. She might know something she isn't sharing. Often she has her own agenda.

"I have an idea of who it might go after next - Archie the raccoon. He currently lives in the park, just outside of the zoo."

A couple of weeks ago, Archie snuck into their base. He ended up waking Skipper, and he had to deal with the situation. Several of Kowalski's inventions had been set off, creating a mess and mayhem. He complained to everyone that would listen about his loss of sleep and annoyance with the little nuisance.

"I see. We'll have to stake out the park then."

"I'll be there too."

"That's not strictly necessary. In fact it's probably safer if you stay -"

"I appreciate your concern," Skipper grunts sarcastically, "but I can take care of myself. Plus, I already have a prior engagement there."

Private asks, "What engagement, sir?"

"That's classified. Need to know."

Private makes disappointed noises, while Rico and Kowalski share a confused glance. Lola offers a knowing smirk. There are no further inquiries though. Skipper is hopeful tonight will prove Julien isn't responsible. If he is, Skipper doesn't know what he'll do. He won't let them hurt Julien, if possible. The Julien he thinks he knows might be a lie. It causes him deep hurt to have the mere thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the end. But it's a little far from my last Skiju story yet.

* * *

Skipper joins Julien in the park at the cusp of darkness. He looks gorgeous - as always - but dusk lighting does him a favor. He kneels on the blanket to smooth out the wrinkles. His rear is now directly in Skipper's line of sight. He squashes potential dirty thoughts, he needs a clean start to this relationship.

Skipper approaches and settles a flipper between his shoulder blades. Julien smiles and arches slightly into the touch. It still surprised him, for someone so tactile, the caliber on which he is touch starved.

"Hello. I would wait forever, sky spirits allowing, but I'm glad we are being on this date at last."

"It has been too long since the last one, hasn't it?" Skipper kisses his cheek. "I missed you, honey."

Julien leans into him and purrs. It's a relief to be in his presence. Away from all the hullabaloo, he relaxes. He sits on the blanket next to Julien and sets out their meal. They chat about trivial this and that as they eat. A couple of times it does veer into deeper territory, such as Skipper's ruined past relationships.

"So this Lola is here now?" Julien wrinkles his nose. "Is she what I was smelling on you?"

"I'm sure she did it on purpose to bother whomever I was seeing. I assure you, I feel nothing of consequence for her."

"Lola was not deserving of you. If she is bugging you, she can be speaking to me," Julien threatens. Skipper chuckles. However, he knows a provoked Julien is a chaotic force.

The park is peaceful and calm as they chat. He discovers Julien faced more difficult trials as King of the lemurs than he could have imagined, from attempted assassinations to wars to attempting to satisfy his people. Julien gradually adjusts his position until he's supporting his weight on his elbows. Skipper lays his head on Julien's belly and closes his eyes, just listening to the lemur talk. Julien idly strokes his feathers.

There's a rustling that he barely hears over Julien's chatter. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Lola in the tree nearby. She signals him. She has eyes on Archie, and the trap has been laid.

Julien curls around Skipper, pulling back his attention. "I am thinking of the desserts."

"I'm not in the mood for sweets, but you can go ahead."

Julien deflates. "I am not meaning the ones you eat."

The tables have turned. It's usually Julien who misunderstands idioms and other figurative language. Skipper is amused by his mistake. He can blame it on the distraction. Skipper presses himself closer to Julien's side. Julien head dips, just the right amount. Skipper places a kiss on his lips for the first time - then another, and another. A full blown make out session unfolds beneath the pale light of the waning crescent moon. Under the spell of Julien's loving lip movements, Skipper doesn't mind who might be witnessing.

Julien nuzzles his neck. Skipper feels the caress of his tongue on his feathers and gasps. Julien suddenly pulls away. Perhaps he's not ready to take it a step further yet. Skipper looks at him.

There's an odd expression on his face, somewhere between confusion and distress. His hands are shaking. He wraps them around himself to hide it.

He gets to his feet, slow, his gaze distant. It's like he's in a trance. "I must be excusing myself to use the nature's calling."

"Of course."

Skipper watches him disappear into the dense reeds by the pond. He's unnerved now that he's alone in the night. The Creature could be stalking around. He should be vigilante, in case the others require assistance. He regrets allowing Julien to go off.

"Get a hold of yourself soldier. Julien spent most of his life on a wild island, with enemy fossa at all sides ready to rip his limbs off." He'll be just fine... Right?

To divert his nerves, he packs the basket and rolls up the blanket. He decides they should just head back. This was a mistake.

"Hey Julien hurry it -"

Skipper stops in his tracks. The sounds of critters in the park have gone completely silent. He surveys the area as far as his eyes can see. There's no sign of Kowalski, Lola, or anyone else. His heart pounds at the door of his chest, his years of training deserting him in an instant. He takes a defensive stance.

"Show yourself coward."

There's a yell by the pond, "Help me! Oh... Oh no! G-get away!"

It's Archie. Skipper's chest tightens around his race heart. His voice came from roughly the same direction Julien went. He belly slides through the grass and shoves his way through the reeds.

He can hear unearthly snarling. It's followed by soft whimpering. Then a deep, rasping voice says, "Skipper... Protect Skipper."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I was just fooling around you know - I didn't know that chemical I threw at him was acidic… I won't hurt him!"

"Eliminate threat… for… for Skipper."

A shadowed figure looms over Archie. He's sobbing now, and a comparatively gigantic clawed hand is holding him down. The other is raised to strike.

"Stop!"

The Creature looks at him, and Skipper's heart leaps into his throat. His eyes gleam, the coloration shifting with every minor twitch, from amber to gold to reddish. However, Skipper would recognize those sunburnt eyes anywhere.

"It's me, your Skip. Please don't do this, you're better than this!"

Julien's expression softens. "Skipper?"

His grip on Archie loosens. The raccoon wriggles free and dashes away. Ropes loop around Julien at lightning speed and pull him to the ground. His expression shifts back to outrage, as he squirms and growls. Kowalski jumps on his back. "Victory! Good work distracting it, sir."

Skipper lifts a wing. "Wait - don't!"

"Huh? But this is clearly the night creature -"

"You don't understand, he's actually -"

With a howl, the monstrous Julien throws Kowalski off and snaps the ropes. He roars at Kowalski, then escapes through the weeds. He's charging toward the zoo. In his reckless state, he might hurt anyone that gets in his way.

He helps Kowalski up, and they make haste in pursuit of Julien.

They arrive to a strange scene. Julien has a hold around Lola's throat as she's dangled in the air.

Below her, Clemson is bruised and tied up. He sneezes violently and trembles. He doesn't look well, but his eyes shine with dark hunger. He speaks with a congested tone, "That's it my pet. Kill her, punish her! She deserves it..."

Clemson's state obviously Lola's handiwork. Skipper recognizes the effects of her venom and style of detaining opponents.

Skipper carefully approaches. He unknowingly made a mistake telling the tale of his past with Lola to Julien during their picnic dinner. It had been a weight lifted from his chest, but at what cost?

Julien pants, "Helps Skipper - makes it better. Punish enemies so they don't hurt Skipper."

Kowalski gapes. "Wait. Is that - is that, Julien? Tesla's test tubes!"

"Language Kowalski!"

"Sorry sir."

"Yes it's him - I don't know how or why but ..."

Lola chokes and claws frantically at the hand around her neck. Skipper reaches out to Julien. He pleads, "Put her down, Ringtail, pronto! This isn't you! You're a good guy, you wouldn't want to kill anyone in cold blood. I know you... I trust you. This is wrong."

Julien growls. He looks baffled by Skipper's words. His eyes dart to Lola. His hold starts to slacken, and his predatory grimace fades.

"Wrong? Not helping?"

"That's it."

His grip loosens enough for Lola to slide out. She slumps to the ground, unconscious. Skipper slips past Julien to check and - she's battered but still alive.

Clemson manages to scoot an inch despite the bondage, but Julien stops him with a vicious growl. His eyes are wide in terror but he berates, "What a great weapon you could've made... Yet even in this feral state you're a sentimental fool!"

Julien whimpers and shakes his head as though trying to loosen something lodged in his ears. Skipper waddles closer and raises his flippers. Julien gently picks him up. Claws scrape his feathers, harmless, with careful reverence. Skipper strokes his muzzle, fear dissipating in the face of this revelation. He ignores Kowalski's panicked gasping sounds.

"It's alright my love. Tiako ianao." _(I love you)._

There's a low inquisitive growl from Julien. Despite the spectacle he makes with his drooling maw, livid, bloodshot eyes, and three-inch claws, Skipper isn't cowering. Julien is in there somewhere, and he won't hurt him.

"It'll be alright. No matter what it takes, I'll fix this -"

"Skipper! Oh sky spirits ... Did he hurt anyone?"

They turn to see Maurice. Julien wraps his muscular arms around Skipper and growls protectively. Skipper mutters, "To be honest, I could get used to this if you weren't so... Out of your mind with rage."

Louder, he informs Maurice, "Lola and Archie were injured, but they'll live."

"Good... Julien would never forgive himself..."

"Do you know what's going on?" Below him, Clemson starts to cackle maniacally, and a bolt of lightning strikes in the distance.

Maurice raises the can in his hand. He drips out the contents on his other hand, and a white liquid runs over it. "Julien has a terrible allergy to this raw gecko milk. Clemson has been sneaking it to him through this disguise."

Skipper notes with curiosity there's minimalistic art of an aggressively positioned lynx on the front. In different circumstances it'd be funny, that he was onto something there.

"Luckily there's a quick antidote. Catch."

Skipper frees his flipper and catches the small white tablet. He coaxes Julien to swallow it then jumps from his arms. He shrinks to normal size. He stumbles and Skipper wraps his flippers around Julien to steady him. Julien groans and clings to Skipper.

"I'm here, Ringtail."

Maurice drops the can at Clemson's bound feet. "What is the meaning of this?"

Clemson explains, "I had intended for him to kill or at least maim the penguins! Then I would heroically slay the monster and be named the true King of Madagascar! I was hiding in the sewer, but this..." he indicates Lola, "Monkey-thing lady figured me out... She's not nice at all."

Typical of Lola, to pursue the suspect and disregard any collateral damage that may have been caused. She abandoned Kowalski to attempt to handle the creature alone.

"You're insane," Kowalski states.

"A little."

"You had help," Skipper accuses.

"Right. Natalie, the lynx, got the plants off the black market. Savio took geckos from Hoboken's reptile exhibit. You see, the compound for this milk is from sap of a certain plant - it's like catnip for geckos! They lick it, stimulating the pollen that turns into sap. Crush the leaves, add the sap, mix with water and viola!"

"What about the other missing animals?"

Clemson shrugs. "Natalie is a scientist. She identified the allergy in them and used them as test subjects. Savio took care of them afterward."

Skipper can't help it, he slaps the insolent lemur. "You bastard. Innocent lives and for what?"

"Pfft! I wouldn't gotten away with it, if it wasn't for Julien's stupid feelings that he has for you! If only you rejected him like someone sensible. Pathetic."

"Maybe. But at least somebody loves him." Skipper is the one growling and sneering now. "Have fun dying alone, you heartless fiend."

Skipper slaps him again, this time hard enough to knock him out.

Still clinging to his side, Julien murmurs, "Nice one."

Kowalski asks, "Uhh... so, you and Julien, Skipper?"

Maurice crosses his arms. "Is there something I should know?"

"Heh... Well. Julien is - we're kind of... Boyfriends?" Why is he being such an idiot about this? Skipper brings a wing to rest on his own forehead.

Julien perks up, his tail fluffing. "Is it being official now?"

"If you want..."

"I want it very muchly!" Julien gazes at him affectionately and strokes his feathers. Skipper blushes. Julien whispers, "Izaho mbola tia anao kokoa." _(I love you more.)_

Kowalski and Maurice share a baffled look. They both shrug and smile at the pair.


End file.
